When Your Evil
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Its just a short story based around the song When Your Evil by Voltaire. I did this for my English class, so if you could comment and let me know what you thought about it. This is not a Yaoi story


Authors note- hey guys. How are you? Good I hope. Well I got a nice little story for you guys. This ones just like with my other one The House of Moto where I did it for an English assignment, so if you could comment on it if there's anything that I need to change. This story is due Monday, so if you could comment and let me know what you think of it or if I need to change anything. This story I actually wrote for the song ' When Your Evil ' by Voltaire, so if you want to you can lessen to it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Yugioh or the song

Warning- there is some craziness and a little bit of brutality

Note- am going to put a VERY important note at the end of the story, so if you tend to read my other stories you need to read it.

* * *

><p>I have many names. To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune. To the ladies, am…Sir Prize, but you can call me by any name it's all the same. I bet you're all wondering what had happened to the right hand man of Lord Beelzebub to end up here, but don't worry I'll tell you. It all started about 1 week ago on Monday night. I was sent out on a mission for my Lord…<p>

" so let me get this straight, you want me to go to this little 5 year olds house, and scare him?" I asked my Lord with a raised eyebrow as I took a sip of the red liquid that he had given me.

" I know that you can do it my dear old friend, but I also know that Its not the funnest job that I have given you." he said as he slowly turned around from his spot of looking out of a window that lead out to his world " but I know that you're the only one that can do it, and do it well" his eyes shone brightly as I smirk made its way onto his face that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

I sighed as I stood up from my seat and slowly sat my drink down onto the table made from the bones and skin of a damned soul. " you're right my lord, even if the mission was impossible I would still do it. I pledged my allegiance to you on my damned soul almost 3000 years ago today, and I will do this for you like I have never before. My dear Lord" I finished with a bow before I walked over and opened 1 of 2 doors, and the doors were the only things made of wood in this reality. They were a dark oak color with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs telling the story of his past to all those who could read it, but before I was completely out of the room I barely heard him say something which caused me to stop in my tracks.

" I remember that you would always say that you never need to get paid like the others because the tears of your victims were the only pay that you would ever need. I hope you still go by that rule my dear friend."

I smirked, but what he said didn't stop me from slamming the big oak doors shut behind me. as I walked down the long hallway I couldn't stop myself from singing a song that I once heard the leader of a band sing before he had a little accident with a blender.

/ And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The Devil tips his hat to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need /

For some reason those 6 lines summed up my job to the very end, and I liked it.

* * *

><p>Monday night ( that night )<p>

around 9:00p.m

half an hour after sunset

As I walk out of the portal made by my shadow magic. " the one thing that I don't like about being what I am is the fact that I have to wait till night to do anything. I'm a creature of darkness. My name says it all." I said out loud to myself as I walk out from behind some trees that I appeared behind and the first thing I see is a nice little game shop named ' Kame Game '. The building looked like it was both a house and shop with the shop at the bottom and the house on the top, but the thing was there were no lights on at all in both the shop and the house.

I raised an eyebrow at this as I walked around the building to the back door which seemed to lead straight up into the house part of the building. I reached out and tried the knob, but it was locked. I growled an animal like growl which caused my shadows to come swarming to my side to see if there master was ok, but with a harsh glare they crawled back to where they once came.

I was just about to leave when a car picked that moment to pull up into the parking lot, so I quickly hid in the shadows and just watched as an old man in green overalls with a grey bandana to hide his graying hair got out of the driver's seat before he started to go around to the back seats of the car. I smiled an evil smile to myself for the fact that I get to meet my next victim, but something caught my eyes. Tearing my eyes away from the car I see a young man with a black leather trench coat standing across the street with a camera, and the thing is he was pointing that blasted thing at me.

Deciding to give up watching my next prey to this idiotic mortal. ' at least one good thing gets to come out of this night ' I thought silently to myself as I sent my shadows after him, and the look of pure horror on his face made a smile come to mine. Right before he was about to scream, I used my magic to send us to the Shadow Realm where we could have fun in peace where nobody can see or hear us. Its his punishment for what he has done. There's no way around that.

An evil smile crosses my face as we enter my realm. The Shadow Realm. " welcome my dear man to the Shadow Realm. Your final resting place!" I yell happily as I throw my arms up into the air with a big smile on my face. " this was always my favorite part of the job. Being able to torture people, and make them suffer. I even get my own realm that I control, but alas, I can't stay very long because I have other business that I must attend to." I said as I walked around the man as my shadows held up in the air with invisible chains that only I could see. I then stop in front of him and reach out a hand to hold his face in a painfully tight grip as my long claws dig into his skin, making him bleed " So I will be leaving you in the hands of my dear 'Pets' until I get back, but I doubt that there would be anything left of you by the time I get back my dear man." as I finished I roughly realized his face causing my nails to leave deep scratch marks going down his cheeks and stopping where his head connects to his left shoulder.

As I turn to go back out of the portal that I had used to get here I heard him scream for something called 'mercy', but I truly don't know what that word means. I have heard others call out that very word , especially the ones on the rack, but I know for a fact that my Lord might not like the fact that I don't have a very good reason for doing what i'm doing since I can't show up on pictures, but I just love the act of harming others. The fact that I get to see people sad and in pain is the best thing that I could have ever wished for, but I must be getting back to my original mission. I must complete it for not only my Lord, but also for personal gain. I have always just loved making the little ones sad and cry the most.

I finish my remiss as I walk through the portal and into a small bedroom. I didn't have to know exactly where I was because I knew that could only be my next little victim's bedroom, and to make things better he wasn't in here yet. " perfect " I whispered to myself as I take a good look at the room. Examining everything that I could use to my advantage when the times comes.

The room looked like it would be for a 5 or 6 year old. Against the far wall right under a skylight laid a perfectly made bed with baby blue sheets, and pure white pillow cases. You could tell that nobody has been in or on the bed since it was made earlier in the morning. At the head of the bed, sitting up against the pillows were 2 plushies of the Dark Magician and a Winged Kuriboh from the well known human game of Duel Monsters. Then right above the head of his bed, and even all over his room were posters of different monsters from the game.

I smirked to myself as I took one final look around the room before I remade my portal to go back to the Shadows realm where my guest was waiting. As my shadows were making the portal I heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, so turning and giving my shadows a glare that could kill a thousand men they quickly made the portal. As the footsteps stopped right outside of the door I felt something inside of me that I haven't felt for over 3,000 years. Fear. The fear of being found out, but at the same time there was excitement. Then the door handle started to move, so turning around I quickly walked into the portal.

The portal closed right as a young boy with bright amethyst eyes was carried into the room by an old man. The little boy wanted to say something, but something inside of him told him not to. He Didn't know what the feeling was, but it didn't matter because… he ….was …..really …..sleepy.

* * *

><p>Tuesday Night ( Next Night )<p>

Around 8:30

Sunset

" just one more story pleases grandpa…pleassss" whined a little 5 year old boy as he stared up at his grandfather as he snuggled more into his bed

The old man just smiled at his young grandson's enthusiasm. His grandson has always loved it when he told him stories from when he would go onto digs in Egypt when he was MUCH younger. " no my dear boy we both know that its way past your bedtime" the old man said as he got up off the bed and walked over to the door, but before he left, he tuned around to look at the heart broken youth and smiled " but maybe I can tell you 2 tomorrow" and with a wink at the boy he walked out of the room leaving the door slightly cracked to just let a little bit of light from the hallway into the room, but not enough to keep him awake.

The boy smiled to himself at his grandfather as he snuggled back into the warm blankets, but before he could close his eye movement over in the corner of his room by his closet caught his attention. With fear running through his veins, he slowly lifted his head up and off of the pillow to hopefully get a better look at the spot, but even though he was scared there was curiosity with it. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, he decided to call out to it " Hello? Is someone there?" when he didn't get a response he just shrugged, thinking that it was just his imagination playing with his " grandpa always said that I have an overactive imagination" he said to himself as he laid his head back down into the pillow, but just as he was about to close his eyes he heard a beep chuckle from that corner of the room. He quickly lifted his head up and stared wide eyed at that corner. Fear coursed through his veins like molten lava from a volcano, but where there was fear there was also curious. " h-h-h- hello?" he stuttered out barely able to control the fear in his voice. Again, there was a dark chuckle from the same corner of the room, but this one sent shiver up and down his spine like electricity.

" why hello there little one, why don't we get the introductions out of the way. My names Yami its a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" introduced a deep baritone voice from the shadows

" my names Heba." said the little boy with some confidence, but deep down he knew that he had just done something horribly wrong. He didn't know what it was or if the feeling meant anything at the moment, but it felt like he had just stolen a cookie out the cookie jar without asking.

" well its a pleasure to meet you….. Heba" Yami purred his name, but the purr sent shivers of absolute fear throughout his body.

Heba smiled at the voice, but he quickly frowned. " would you mind if I turned on the light, so that I can see you?" he asked as he reached over to a lamp on the desk next to his bed.

* * *

><p>Yami's Pov<p>

Yami smiled to himself. He was feeling something close to excitement at being able to see the boy for the first time. ' well who knows I might be the last person that he ever gets to see.' Yami thought with as a sadistic smile crossed his face. Just then the light flicked on illuminating the room in a calming orange glow, and what they were met with shocked the both of them to their very core.

They looked like they could be twins, but with only a few minor differences. Heba had gravity defying, star-shaped hair with a base of black that shot up into points topped with a beautiful amethyst color. He also had 3 golden bangs framing his childish face, them along with his big and pure amethyst eyes made him look like an angel. He also had very pale skin, but it wasn't a sickly pale color. Yami on the other hand had the exact same hairstyle, but instead of being outlined in amethyst his was outlined in a blood red that looked like it was actual blood. He too had 3 golden bangs framing is sharp face, but he also had some shooting up into the black of his hair like lighting on a stormy night. He had blood red eyes that with just one wrong look could kill a thousand men with just a glance, and to make it better he had a beautiful bronze skin that any Egyptian would have.

They could only stare at each other in amazement at the fact that they look so much alike, but Yami's shock wore off faster than Habe's did. With just a snap of his fingers they were in a whole other world. They were in HIS world. The Shadow Realm. There was no light, no color, no sounds, just darkness and nightmares. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Yami smirked to himself as he watched the little boy look around the darkness with, just pure fear in his eyes. He didn't know where he was, or what was even hiding in the shadows. He controlled the shadows. He is the fear that keeps people awake at night as they stare into the darkness of their room wondering what could be hiding in there. Hes the shadows on the walls watching you as you sleep just waiting for their chance to finally attack their prey like a wild animal. He's the nightmare that you have at night that make you wake up screaming and in a cold sweat, so why wouldn't he love to watch the complete and utter fear on the young boy's face as he watched the shadows move around just waiting for their masters order to attack.

The thing is he only had till sunrise to play with the boy, so he didn't have all that much time to play with his new…..friend. " tell me my dear boy do you like Duel Monsters?" Yami asked the boy, but as he watched the boys look all around for him, he just couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

" please… let me go…" sobbed the little 5 year old as he curled in on himself as fear took over him. He didn't like this place. He never liked the dark.

Yami frowned at the boys answer " you didn't answer my question Heba. Do you like to Duel Monsters?" when he was met with a deathly silence, he was just about to scream and yell at the boy, but a soft voice made him stop and lean closer to the boy " what was that, my boy your going to have to speak up, or I won't be able to hear you."

Heba slowly lifted his head up from his knees. His eyes were beet red from his crying, and there was snot and crystal tears running down his face. " I said yes. I like duel monster." came the soft, but oddly strong response to the question before he buried his face back into his knees

Yami smirked to himself " I see. Do you have any favorite characters?" he asked earnestly

The boy slowly looked up at where he thought Yami was, and with a small smile he started to answer his question " yep, I like the Dark Magician, Winged Kuriboh, Dark Magician Girl, and Mystical Elf." by the end he had a huge grin on his face. He always loved talking about Duel Monsters ever since his grandpa had told him about it, and he even showed him how to play.

Yami smirked darkly as the shadows behind him started to change and take different shapes "oh I see. What would you do if you could actually meet them in person, right now?" Yami asked with fake excitement in his voice.

The boy jumped up and onto his feet from his place on the ground. He had a bright big smile on his face, and pure excitement shining in his eyes. " can you really do that!? I would love to meet them!" the boy said with so much excitement that it made Yami almost not want to hurt him.

Yami smirked to himself as he waved a dismissive hand at the creators behind him. One by one they stepped into Habe's field of view, and you could hear the young boy gasp out as all of his favorite Duel Monsters came out of the shadows.

First was a man dress entirely in a purple robe and upper body armor, with a purple hat that went up into a point. He also had dark purple hair and blue eyes, and he was carrying a green staff. " Dark Magician" Heba whispered silently to himself before he looked over at the one that appeared next. Next one to come out of the shadows was a brown puff ball with pure white wings on either side of his body. The thing had large black and yellow eyes, and small green arms and legs with razor sharp claws at the ends. "Winged Kuriboh." Then the third one to come out of the shadows was a woman. She had shoulder length blond hair that was mostly hidden underneath a blue and a pink hat that ,just like the dark magician, went up into a point. Her dress was blue and pink with the same colored boots. She was carrying a small staff that was the same color as the rest of her outfit. " Dark Magician Girl". Then the last and final one emerged from the shadows was a woman, but he had blue skin with long dark brown hair that trailed along the floor after her. She was wearing a long green dress with a metal collar on the top to match the one that's on her head. " Mystical Elf "

Heba smiled big and bright at the chance to finally meet his favorite Duel Monsters, but something was wrong about them. " are you ok?" he asked the dark magician as he went to stand in front of the tall purple man. When the Dark Magician looked down at him, he swung his staff at him hitting him dead in the head with a sickening crack.

As Heba made contact with the ground and his monsters start to surround him Yami chuckled darkly at it. He did say ' almost ' right. Then with one final sadistic laugh, he walked away and into the shadows where he was going to watch them torture the small child until sunrise.

* * *

><p>A few hours later<p>

15 minutes before Sunrise

Yami walked out of the shadows and over to the small and slightly bloody body of the young Heba. He smiled down at him as he knelt down to be closer to his body " do you still like Duel Monsters?" he got no response from the boy, but crystal tears started to form at the aged of his eyes and as they fell they just fell into complete darkness.

Yami smirked, and with a snap of his fingers, Heba was back in his bedroom. He was laying in his bed like nothing had ever happened. There were no cuts or bruises on his body. He wasn't crying. It all seemed like a bad dream, but something deep inside of him told him that it was all real and that it would happen again.

* * *

><p>Yami's Pov<p>

Telling the story

" it went on like that for a whole week. Every night I would go into his room and bring him to my realm and torture him, then right before sunrise I would send him back to his room with nothing wrong with him. Not even a single scratch. He would try telling his dear grandfather, but the old man would tell him that he was just having a bad dream. If only he knew. Well something happened Sunday night, my last day with the kid. Something changed, and that's the main reason as to why I'm here." pause " I bet you're all wondering what happens, so ill tell you."

* * *

><p>Sunday night<p>

The shadow realm

15 minutes before sunrise

Evil Laughter echoed through the shadows. They knew what their master was doing. The young boy. He was playing with the young boy again. He was being held up with shadows as chains. His small arms were being held above his head in a crisscross way, and his feet were chained spread out underneath him. He had his head down with no emotion on his face what's so ever. The youth stopped showing emotion after the 5th night. He stopped crying, stopped screaming, stopped begging for mercy, and it was starting to make our master very mad.

Yami laughed again as he pulled a lever that would turn the invisible rack again, but the only reward that he got was a small whimper from the boy. Yami could feel his eye twitch. " why do you no longer scream or cry? Don't you realize that I would go even a little bit easier on you if you did?" I just had to know. Everyone else would scream and beg the whole way through. Nobody EVER stopped.

First the first time in 5 days the boy looked up and locked eyes with the beast. With his once beautiful amethyst eyes that used to hold so much innocence and happiness, but now they were just empty. " why?" was the one word response that he got.

Yamis' eyes went wide. The first time that the youth decided to speak, and that's all he got. Confusing was written in his face as he stared at the boy " why what?"

" why do you do it? Don't you get lonely? You have to go around hurting people, don't you ever feel bad or sad for them. Has anyone ever smiled at you before?" the youth asked as he stared at the man in front of him.

Yami's eyes went wide at the questions. He truly didn't know how to answer them. He never thought about it. " it does get lonely. Everyone that I meet I have to kill. Nobody ever smiles at me, all they do beg for their life." he put his head down as his shoulders started to shake, and he could tell that the youth was watching him with sad eyes " nobody loves you when you're evil."

Heba smiled " well I bet if you change then people would started to love you, and they might even become your friend." then his eyes went wide " you know what?! I could be your first friend! What do you say?" there was so much happiness and excitement with every word that he said, and even his eyes shown with the same emotions.

Yami slowly looked up at the youth with tears of blood running down his face. " really?" came the heart breaking questions, and with a nod from the boy he smiled. Then something changes. The sweet smile that was once on his lips change to that of pure evil and insanity. He reached over to the lever and with one hard tug you could hear multiple sickening cracks from the boy. He smiled more at the youths screamed in complete agony, and as crystal tears ran down his face at the pure intensity of having his arms and legs being pulled out of their sockets.

Then right before his shadows sent the boy back, he yelled at the top of his lungs with his arms out wide the real answer to the boys earlier question

"IM LYING THROUGH MY TEETH! YOUR TEARS ARE ALL THE COMFORTING I NEED!"and with that the boy vanished, and the master of shadows laughed an evil laugh for all of the forgotten soul to hear.

* * *

><p>Yami's Pov<p>

Telling the story

" I haven't seen the boy since, but I do believe that he is in a mental hospital." Yami finished his story with a shrug of his shoulders.

" wow"

" I can't believe that the kid fell for that last trick of yours"

" you know what Yami, you really are the best solder that the Lord has and ever will have."

Yami smirked at 3 of his coworkers. They had asked him to tell the story of the young 5 year old boy from 13 years ago. The story became famous among his coworkers that even his Lord promoted him to his second in command, but of course he could still go out and have fun whenever he wanted. As everyone left his table, he frowned. Something that the boy had asked him had been bothering him for a little over 13 years.

' why do you do it? '

" well now isn't that an interesting question." Yami said out loud to himself as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room to visit an old ' friend ' of his in a certain mental hospital in Japan.

* * *

><p>Hey guys this is a VERY important note, so please read the whole thing-<p>

I'm not going to be updating for a while manly because my grades have started to drop and I need to focus on them, and a lot of stuff has been happening at home so I really cant update. Some of my stories I might update every once in a while like Black Heart am actually working on the next chapter, and I even have a new story that I might out up with at least 3 or 4 chapters already written for it. But all in all I just wanted to let you guys know that you wont be seeing a while lot of stuff from me for a while, but till next time goodbye and goodnight.


End file.
